<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>London Rain versus Florida Rain by hellzbelles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952907">London Rain versus Florida Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzbelles/pseuds/hellzbelles'>hellzbelles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, No Angst, They’re boyfriends your honor, Wrote this at midnight, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzbelles/pseuds/hellzbelles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“With Florida rain comes you.”<br/>~~~~~<br/>The rain always held a special place in Dream’s heart and now that his boyfriend is with him, he hopes it’ll find a place in George’s as well.</p><p>Or, DNF rain oneshot that my mind wouldn’t let me forget about. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>London Rain versus Florida Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write a fluffy DNF rain fic. I wrote this at midnight and have no idea how to work AO3. Hope it lives up to your expectations and hope I can write more in the future (my ADHD willing....).</p><p>(((This is not shipping their actual selves but merely their characters.)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream placed down the last lit candle onto the table. The storm had cut out the power for his whole neighborhood, possibly even the city. Right in the middle of a stream, too. Luckily it was just them messing around on the server for three hours, nothing too lore-heavy.</p><p>“I checked the emergency storage, and we’re good for a few days,” George’s voice rang through the halls as he walked up. Dream turned and held out his hands, his eyes asking silently for a hug. George scoffed before letting his boyfriend pull him in. Dream gripped George’s waist tightly and swayed their bodies to the beat of a silent song. He listened to the rain hitting the roof of their home, the slight thunder ringing through the sky, and the steady breathing of the boy in his arms.</p><p>“I love you.” Dream whispered into George’s ear, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>A few seconds of silence.</p><p>“Wanna go dance in the rain?”</p><p>George looked at Dream like he was an idiot before softening his smile and letting out a short, breathy laugh.</p><p>“You can go play in the rain, I’ll wait on the porch and maybe record it for blackmail later,” George joked, pulling away fully to grab his boyfriend’s hand (which was so much larger than his and he loved it) to drag him towards the back door. Dream pulled on his shoes and walked out onto the covered wooden porch.</p><p>It was the scent of rain that made Dream feel even better about his decision. He loved it when it stormed in Florida. Like, truly stormed. The crash of lightning and the downpour of rain always made him feel at peace. It was rare for it to last this long, only ever coming to this caliber during hurricane season. So, he was so happy when he saw the dark and heavy clouds on the horizon the day he was to pick up George at the airport. He didn’t have to wait long, as it only took two days before the clouds were looming overhead, dragging in a heavy wind and coastal vapor.</p><p>“You gonna go and make a fool of yourself or not, babe?” George held his hand out in a gesture of go on. Dream chuckled and walked down the creaky wooden steps and out of the protection of the porch overhang. He felt the heavy rain drops touch his face as he looked up. He walked a little further out from under the overhang and stopped. He closed his eyes and felt the rain grace his cheeks and nose. Dream walked out in front of the porch to the middle of the yard, holding out his hands to his sides to feel the rain hit his arms.</p><p>He relished the feeling of the cold rain and semi-harsh wind, loving how it all felt against him. He never let this opportunity go to waste, this being an annual ritual ever since he could learn to truly enjoy the rain.</p><p>Then, two arms wrapping around his waist snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw George’s arms around him, the other hugging him from behind. Dream felt them loosen as he turned in their grip.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like the rain?” Dream looked down at George, cupping his face in his hands.</p><p>“Eh, I can learn,” George shrugged, “Besides, this isn’t London rain.”</p><p>“And what’s the difference between the two?” Dream was a bit confused but always knew George’s words held a little more meaning than they let on.</p><p>“London rain has nothing on Florida rain because with Florida rain comes you,” George rested his chin on Dream’s chest to look up at him with his bright brown eyes. Dream laughed softly at George’s words, leaning down to kiss the shorter.</p><p>“Dance with me.” Dream said, their faces still close together. George gave a small hum of acceptance. Dream reached down and unhooked George’s arms from his torso. Dream guided one to his shoulder and held the other in his own hand, away from their bodies. Dream pulled his other hand down to George’s waist, resting it on the crook of his hip.</p><p>Dream took the lead in swaying their bodies as George attempted to remember the classes he took years prior. The two moved almost in sync, smiling as the rain drenched them. Dream then took George and spun him, the other finding his footing and twirling out. He then spun back in, linking their hands together once more. They sidestepped across the yard in sync and harmony.</p><p>One more slow spin outward and Dream pulled George back into him. He pulled the beginning moments and let George fall into the dip. Dream’s arms were strong enough to keep them in the position, their noses brushing slightly. Dream then planted a deep kiss on his boyfriend. George returned it just as quickly and kept it locked as Dream pulled him back up and into him. They released to breathe and kept each other close, Dream’s hands on George’s hips and George’s arms wrapped around Dream’s torso.</p><p>“I love you, so much...” Dream said, resting his chin on George’s head. He felt George smile against his chest, “Wanna go inside? I’m drenched.”</p><p>George nodded against his chest and Dream reached down to pull him into a bridal carry. George nuzzled his face into Dream’s chest, wrapping his hands around Dream's neck. Dream entered their bedroom and placed George on the bed, handing him a towel to dry himself off. Dream left to grab them new clothes and came back to George half-asleep.</p><p>“Babe, here...” Dream said lightly. It took a second before George was awake enough to take the clothes and change. Dream smiled as he grabbed his signature hoodie and passed it to George. The other gladly took the hoodie, throwing it over his head and slipping his arms into the too-big sleeves. He looked so small in the oversized hoodie. Dream then climbed into the bed next to George, pulling him in.</p><p>“I love you, George,” Dream said, planting a kiss to his tired boyfriend’s forehead.</p><p>“I love you too, Clay,” George nuzzled deeper into Dream’s body and relished in his warmth.</p><p>And with that, the two fell asleep to the rhythm of the rain, the beat of their hearts, and the steadiness of each other’s breathing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi go follow my Twitter: @/hmbrg_livedhere<br/>I’m funny, I swear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>